


My ex-boyfriend still misses me

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon!Ford, Evil!Ford, Henchmaniacs, bro i cant write romance im too aro for this shit, ford is bill's emotional support, one of us au, pyronica is best demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Ford's given the chance to join Bill, and at the height of his power, there's no way to refuse.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Kudos: 21





	My ex-boyfriend still misses me

The belltower Ford and Dipper are hiding in explodes, throwing the younger of the pair into the stairwell. Ford himself is trapped under mounds of rubble, struggling. 

An odd force lifts him up, pooling on his skin in the same way the surface of water would. Ford knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that this is Bill's doing. Seconds later, he's proven right, Bill parading him before his minions.

To everyone's shock, Bill seems to want Ford to join his 'freaks'. As Bill points out his hands, Ford stares at them. He _is_ a freak, no point in denying it... And Bill has always meant well for him, even if no one else. Were Fiddleford aware of himself anymore, he'd be rolling in his grave.

"I accept."

A raucous cheering rises up from below, and Ford is set on the ground. The henchmaniacs give him space.

Bill floats down until he's directly above Ford. "IF YOU'RE SURE, SIXER, SHAKE ON IT." His extended hand is crackling, aglow with cyan blaze. Ford bites his lip and breathes deeply, taking Bill's hand in his own. The size difference between them is enormous. 

The fire runs down Bill's hand and onto Ford's. The display is just as comforting as the one four decades prior. Bill pulls his hand back, floating to a safe distance.

Ford is a bit confused. Is something supposed to be happening? He frowns. Without any further warning, a deep pain pierces his abdomen, spreading up his spine and into his limbs.

Crying in pain, he's distantly aware that he's collapsed onto the road. The pain overtakes his entire body, seemingly manifested physically as a marbled violet and indigo sheen over his body.

Then, the changes start. It's all at once, his legs reforming into a ditigigrade stance, him gaining two new arms and a strange amount of nerve endings in his hair. His teeth grow at an absurd rate until all but his molars are fangs. His fingers, all 24 of them, each gain an additional joint. The pain recedes from most of his body, pouring into his eyes.

If he hadn't been screaming before, he would've been able to speak after the ordeal, but as his eyes overflowed with the magic swirling in them, melting and reforming into pools of manifested knowledge, Ford knew that this would take some recovery.

Miraculously, the pain faded into a dull ache, and he was able to stand again. Bill seemed to smile, pulling Ford and the henchmaniacs into a hug. Ford closed his eyes, enjoying the hug. Maybe his biological family would hate him after this, but they were mortal, and he wouldn't have to lose anyone ever again.

Too soon, the hug ended. Bill shot a car with some kind of transmutational beam, inviting all the henchma- family to get in. Pyronica nudged him as he climbed into the backseat.

"Get up front, dummy! Bill really likes you!" Her grin was contagious, and Ford did as she asked, climbing up to the front, and leaning against Bill.

Said demon's eye gazed at him fondly. In a voice that almost seemed soft, Bill crooned to him, "I'M GLAD YOU CHOSE THIS, FORDSY. NONE OF US HAVE TO DIE, ALL OF US CAN BE WITH WHOEVER WE WANT FOREVER. ETERNITY IS BEFORE US, YOU KNOW! THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO." The words, in stark contrast to the car's music, soothed Ford.

The newest demon in existence looked over the winshield. If he squinted, Dipper would be visible. Ford didn't squint.


End file.
